Electric bicycles may be used as a primary source and/or secondary source of transportation. For example, as a primary source of transportation, a user may travel on the electric bicycle from a starting point to a final destination. The starting point may be, for example, a residence of the driver, and the final destination may be, for example, a place of employment. The electric bicycle may be more compact than other modes of transportation and, as such, may be more easily maneuvered in congested areas such as dense commercial areas that attract high traffic during business hours. As a secondary source of transportation, the electric bicycle may be transported in a vehicle, e.g., an automobile, train, etc., from the starting point to another location, such as a parking spot. The remainder of the trip may be completed by driving the bicycle from that intermediate location to the final destination. For example, the parking spot may be a commuter parking lot located on outskirts of a congested commercial area.
However, some disadvantages of electric bicycles may make it difficult to operate the electric bicycle in specific areas, thus forcing the driver of the electric bicycle to dismount the electric bicycle and walk the electric bicycle through those areas. For example, some areas forbid operation of any type of bicycle and limit travel to walking and handicapped equivalents. Congested enclosed areas, for example, train stations, may forbid the operation of bicycles. In addition, the size and shape of bicycles may make transport of bicycles difficult on public transportation, e.g., trains, subways, etc.
As such, there remains an opportunity to design a transportation device that includes the function of a bicycle but is also conveniently and easily operated in areas where operation of bicycles is forbidden.